


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

by ThroughtheMirrorDarkly



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Epiphanies, F/M, First Love, Gen, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly/pseuds/ThroughtheMirrorDarkly
Summary: Zack's thoughts on the flower girl who took care of him and what feelings she has brought out in him.





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from Final Fantasy VII. This is for amusement and to challenge myself as a writer. I hope that anyone who reads it enjoys.  
> Summary: Zack’s thought on the flower girl who took care of him and what feelings she has awaken in him.  
> Pairing: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough  
> Prompt: “How Does Your Garden Grow?” Write about a flower that grows in an unusual place.  
> AN: It’s been years since I played Crisis Core, so I may have jumbled up the timeline.

* * *

“Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary” 

By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly

* * *

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?_

Zack Fair’s mind was far away from the dull grey walls that surrounded him. The ceiling ceiled lazily overhead of where he slept, the swoosh of the blades the only noise in the quiet room. His mako infused eyes glowed in the darkness, the look in them wistful and thoughtful. His arm out stretched, stroking the white flowers that sat in the sleek glass vase on his night stand. The flowers were nowhere near as beautiful as the blooms in that abandoned church, attended by the lovely flower girl, Aerith Gainsborough. 

It wasn’t just outer beauty that Aerith possessed that entranced him, but a heart so warm and pure that it cut through the growing shadows of the world like a beacon. He thanked Gaia that he fell through that church roof, and that fate had brought him to Aerith. Many people in the slums didn’t care for others, most would have robbed him and left him for dead. She didn’t do that, she had tended his wounds and when he awoke to the sight of her, the sun haloing her in pale fragile light—he had thought her an angel. She had been sweet, funny and had a resilient spirit in the face of so much despair. 

Every time he visited her, his heart felt lighter and his head clearer. He loved listening her talk about everything and anything, and when she wasn’t with him, he felt a pang in his heart at her absence. He knew Angeal was questioning where his mind was half the time, but hadn’t formally reprimand him because he was still one of the best and hardest working SOLDIERs here. Still Zack couldn’t deny a shift in his priorities had occurred when he invested more and more time to go see Aerith, to take her places and to do everything he could to make her smile. 

There had been a time when being a SOLDIER was all he ever wanted—all that he lived for. 

Aerith had shown him that there was so much more. 

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> END OF PROMPT!  
> Tell me what you think. Click the kudo button, or leave a comment below.  
> And if you liked this prompt check out my "Prompt Playground" story that has multiple prompts. :D


End file.
